No Digas Nada
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: Puck ha perdido a Rachel pero siempre puede recurrir al único lugar donde puede encontrarla...


Aquí os dejo esto, espero que le encontréis el sentido que he querido darle.

* * *

Puck no sabía que tanto de bien le hacía seguir conservando la foto de la única mujer que realmente había amado y que le había amado, aun cuando casi cuatro años habían pasado desde aquel día en que le dijo por última vez _te amo_.

"_Es que si yo hubiese sabido que esa sería la última vez que vería su sonrisa, que me reflejaría en ese hermoso par de ojos, si lo hubiese sabido no me habría marchado"_ era lo que repetía en sus pensamientos una y otra vez, cada noche y cada día cuando ella se hacía presente en su mente.

Nada era como antes, vivía solo y desgraciado, sus amigos intentaron ayudarle pero al ver que ni él mismo podía con su dolor decidieron simplemente dejarlo solo, así era como quería vivir Puckerman, en una profunda y entera soledad.

—Perdóname, Rachel — repetía el hombre de aspecto cansado, una y otra vez a aquella desgastada fotografía —. No tenía que haberme ido y dejaros sola, debí quedarme.

Los sollozos y el nudo en la garganta se hicieron más difíciles de acallar y el aire parecía comenzarle a faltar.

—Nos íbamos a casar — comentó luego de un rato mientras delineaba con la yema de sus dedos el anillo que aparecía en la fotografía —, serías mi esposa.

Las lágrimas, al igual que otras noches comenzaron a caer sobre el papel maltratado, comenzaba a perder color la imagen. Puck cogió la cuarta cerveza de esa noche y le dio un sorbo, sintió el sabor amargo bajar por su garganta aunque nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

—Por más que pasa el tiempo, tú sigues aquí — dijo señalando su corazón con la mano que sostenía la cerveza —. No te puedo dejar ir, perdóname — volvió a suplicar.

A lo lejos y casi en segundo plano se escuchaba la playlist que habían creado juntos, todas y cada una de las canciones que se habían dedicado, que habían encontrado a lo largo del tiempo que compartieron. Esa lista se repetía cada noche y sin descanso.

Cuando Noah Puckerman llegaba a aquella casa después del trabajo, después de intentar no pensar en Rachel Berry, porque eso hacía en su trabajo, vivir lo más normal posible lejos de ella, para llegar cada noche y derrumbarse, llorar, maldecir y suplicar.

Así era su vida, trabajar 6 horas diarias sin descanso, reparando auto tras auto, exigiéndose más de lo que cualquier hombre puede, para al salir pasar por el supermercado y comprar botellas de licor que le hicieran soportar lo que se avecinaba: la noche en su casa, la casa que iba a ser de ella y donde iban a vivir hasta morir ancianos.

Puck había construido con sus propias manos una pequeña y no lujosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un lago y con muchos árboles al rededor. No le había comentado de esto a Rachel, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Y ese maldito día llegó, el día en que todo se fue a la mierda y él se quedó solo, solo sin Rachel, solo sin la razón por la que intentaba ser mejor cada día.

Nadie en esa jodida ciudad lo entendía, ni sus padres ni amigos, nadie entendía lo que el sentía y no podía culparles, ellos no amaban a la castaña como él lo hacía.

Le pidieron deshacerse de la propiedad pero él se negó diciendo que viviría allí hasta el día de su muerte, que no vendería la casa que era para Rachel.

Así lo hizo, después de que ocurrió todo él se mudó a esa casa, sin importarle nada y aun cuando la castaña no conoció el lugar, Puck sabía que siempre la encontraría allí entre las paredes de esa casa.

Después de quien sabe cuántas cervezas siempre ocurría lo mismo, se quedaba dormido con la fotografía pegada a su corazón, abrazándola contra él, con el reproductor de música tocando alguna de sus canciones.

—Hola — dijo con una voz que apenas reconoció como suya y ella sonrió —, siento llegar tarde.

Puck cogió la mano que le ofrecía la chica frente a él antes de comenzar a caminar por el lugar, no recordaba cómo llegaron allí pero eso que más daba si estaba con su chica.

—Pensaba que no te vería esta noche — la voz de Puck sonó en un ligero susurro antes de acercarse a la castaña y acariciar delicadamente su mejilla, haciéndola estremecer y que un rubor se colgara de sus mejillas —, me encanta cuando te ruborizas.

Rachel le miró dulcemente antes de abrazarle, colocando su rostro entre su cuello antes de aspirar su aroma y reconocerle, así sin palabras.

El moreno se estremeció al sentir su aliento tan cerca, se sentía vivo como hace mucho no lo hacía y era por ella, porque su chica estaba allí con él.

Se abrazaron más fuerte, no querían soltarse, cada segundo era valioso porque en algún momento ella se tendría que ir de nuevo.

La chica entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, ese gesto le agrado a Puck quien disimuladamente rozo el anillo que había en el dedo meñique, el chico sonrió aún más al ver en los ojos de Rachel la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, podía leerla perfectamente y era evidente ese "nunca me lo quito" que se había posado en los ojos de la castaña.

—Me apetece bailar — dijo contra su oído y ella asintió — escucha.

Pidió dulcemente recibiendo otro movimiento de cabeza por parte de ella.

Puck, el chico malo, comenzó a cantar lentamente. Rachel sonrió al reconocer la canción, la conocía perfectamente y era una de sus favoritas.

Era una de las canciones que el moreno le había dedicado, no recordaba si fue después de una discusión sin sentido o en qué momento ocurrió. Por ahora la balada, el sonido de las olas y el del corazón de Noah le hacía sentir que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, allí abrazándose y moviéndose lentamente al compás de la música que no existía.

El chico hizo que ella diera un par de vueltas sobre sí misma mientras seguía cantando y sujetando con fuerza su mano.

—_That I love you, I have loved you all along and I miss you been far away for too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_ — cantó Puck lentamente mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y la chica volvía a acurrucarse en el sin dejar de moverse.

Rachel le miró un momento a los ojos mordiéndose delicada y seductoramente el labio inferior, haciendo que el moreno sonriera ampliamente antes de seguir cantando.

—_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance, 'cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't gie up, 'cause you know, you know, you know _— la voz se le quebró un momento al inició de la estrofa pero fue capaz de contener sus emociones.

Los ojos de Rachel demostraban las mismas emociones que Puck sentía y ella no las detuvo, se sintió liberada cuando las pequeñas lágrimas rodaron libres por sus mejillas mientras el chico las limpiaba delicadamente sin dejar de cantarle.

—_But you know, you know, you know that I wanted, I wanted you to stay 'cause I needed. I need yo hear you say: I love you… I have loved you all along and I forgive you…_

Las palabras dolían, dolían y hacían más grandes las heridas latentes de sus maltratados corazones, pero así lo querían.

Cuando Puck terminó de cantar no dejaron de moverse, siguieron bailando lentamente y mirándose directamente a los ojos. La boca de Rachel se abrió ligeramente, quería decir algo pero el chico fue más rápido y estampo sus labios contra los de ella.

La besó, llevaba esperando por ese beso mucho tiempo y no quería pasar más sin hacerlo, lo necesitaba y sabía que la castaña también.

Era un beso tímido en un principio hasta que ella separó ligeramente sus labios y rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de Puck, pidiéndole un permiso que sabía no le negaría para poder comenzar una lucha que ninguno ganaría.

En ese beso querían demostrase todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos, desde el amor hasta el miedo que los laceraba por dentro.

—No digas nada, no lo hagas porque sé que si lo haces todo puede acabar — responde el moreno después de dejar de besarla.

La mira a los ojos y ve el mismo miedo que él está sintiendo en esos momentos, sabe que de un momento a otro todo acabara, ella se tendrá que ir otra vez y él tendrá que volver a esperar su regreso.

El sonido de un despertador comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, el momento de despedirse había llegado, Rachel comenzó a desvanecerse entre los brazos de Noah quien pronunció un débil "te amo, nos veremos esta noche".

Y es que esa era la mejor parte de su día, cuando después de embriagarse perdía la conciencia provocando que ella apareciera… en sus sueños.

No importaba que solo fuese de esa manera, lo único que sabía era lo bien que se sentía con solo verla. Por eso Puck podía tener un día perfecto, sonreír ante el desconcierto de los demás, porque al caer la noche y dormir la encontraría a ella.

Encontraría a la castaña que perdió aquella mañana al salir de viaje, porque Rachel Berry había muerto víctima en un asalto, ella solo había sido la persona equivocada en el lugar y momento adecuado.

Así le había perdido, aunque le seguía encontrando cada noche en sus sueños. Puck sabía que eso no era vida pero si le dieran a elegir sin dudar lo aceptaría, porque lo prefería a no ver a Rachel nuevamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, besos y abrazos, espero que me dejéis algún comentario ya saben que esos siempre son bien recibidos ;) Nos leemos, espero :D


End file.
